1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fastening device for a sports product or an article of clothing, such as footwear or garments, although not particularly limited thereto. The invention also relates to a sports product or article of clothing which incorporates such fastening device.
2. Description of Background and Relevant Information
Fastening systems of the type having a strap are known, for example, in rigid boots used on skis, snowboards, in-line roller skates, etc., in particular for tightening the tibia of the leg. Generally speaking, it is a strap provided with a self-gripping fastener, i.e., a hook-and-loop fastener, that is passed in a return and is fixed on itself by forming a loop. However, the self-gripping fastener loses its effectiveness upon contact with sand or snow which get caught in the micro-hooks constituting the fastener. Furthermore, the micro-hooks of such a fastener are aggressive and can deteriorate the more fragile portions, such as the textiles, for example, coming in contact with the latter.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,678,241 discloses a shoe-fastening arrangement that includes a strap passing through an eyelet and closing on the boot upper. However, the snap fastening device does not allow any adjustability.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,450,660 describes fastening a sandal by a strap. The strap, which tightens the foot, is passed in a return and is led back and fixed on itself, in the area of a notched track. However, the fastening is imprecise because of the predetermined adjusting positions on the notched track. Moreover, the notched track stiffens the strap. There are also sandals that have a strap fastening device where the fastening is done in a known fashion by a strap which is blocked in a notched buckle. The tension is maintained by friction of the notches on the strap. In this way, the adjusting is well proportioned; however, the free end of the strap dangles in a dangerous and unaesthetic manner. This phenomenon is accentuated if one intends to provide an article of footwear having a wide fastening range such that it adapts to feet of various lengths and volumes.
One of the objects of the present invention is to propose a strap fastening device that makes it possible to resolve the aforementioned problems, in particular to properly apportion the fastening tension, and to provide a substantial fastening range while avoiding the problem of a dangling free strap and minimizing the stiffening of the strap.
Another object of the invention is to propose a device that is simple and not susceptible to deterioration by sand, snow, and other dirt.
To achieve these objects, the device for fastening two portions of a sports or clothing article includes a strap, one end of which is connected to one of the portions of the article to be brought closer together. This strap passes in a return which is connected to the other portion of the sports article, and thus defines a first strap portion. According to the invention, the other end of the strap is connected to a blocking mechanism that is slidably mounted on the first strap portion and cooperates with the latter for blocking movement of the strap. This construction guarantees great adjustability because the entire first strap portion can be used for the adjusting, without stiffening the system. Furthermore, the return of the strap over itself and the cooperation of the blocking mechanism with the first strap portion enable an automatic retraction of the length of the strap corresponding to the fastening, and exclude any possibility of a dangling free strap.
In a first embodiment, the blocking mechanism is obtained by a buckle, having at least one crosspiece, which frictionally holds the strap in a fastening position.
In a second embodiment, the blocking mechanism pinches the strap either by deformation of an elastic piece, or by a wedging element so as to avoid any problem of ill-timed loosening.
In a third embodiment, the blocking mechanism cooperates with notches positioned on the strap.
All of the embodiments can be improved by providing them with a snap buckle.